


Guzma At Play (Pokemon)

by ErynOctopea



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, BossShipping, Gay, M/M, Mentioned Abuse, Team Rocket - Freeform, destruction in human form, it's ya boi Guzma, mentioned sex, team skull - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 06:12:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9979871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErynOctopea/pseuds/ErynOctopea
Summary: Plumeria has a little sit down with her boi Guzma to find out what the hell is going on with him. Turns out he's been running off to spend time with Giovanni. [Disclaimer I do not own these characters or their rights.]





	

**Author's Note:**

> Short fiction with mentions of physical abuse towards Guzma.

"Guzma." Plum says.  
The leader of Po Town and it's shabby Skull's slowly turns around. Sneaking back into his room just before three am. This has to be some kinda new low for him.  
"Yo, Plums I uh... I didn't see ya there. Whatter you doin up?" G asks.  
He shakes off his nerves and tries to act normal. Plumeria slides off his thrown and swaggers up to him. Sizing the man up. Her eyes scan him. His hair is ruffled and his jacket is zipped all the way up. Top pf his white shirt is barely showing, only the white has blood spots on it. What the... Are his pants on backwards? Wait why are his shades down?  
"Yo G, whats with the glasses in the dead of night? Huh?" Plum swipes the plastic eye covers off his face, "Why ya wearin em down you nev-"  
Her mouth hangs open a tad as she drops the glasses and gently grabs his face. She pulls him in close so that she can get a better look.  
"What the hell Guzma? The fuck..." He pulls his face back.  
"Its nothin." G looks away.  
"That ain't nothin. Your face is beat ta shit. Your eye's so big that ya'd think it was pregnant."  
"Plums, I got into a scrap. Drop it alright." He kicked off his shoes, leaving the door open.  
He hoped she would take a hint and leave. She understood. But P didn't leave.  
"What happened?" She asked lightly.  
Guzma threw himself down on the old bed that had been drug up to his room. Plumeria sat next to him.  
"Nothin."  
"Yo G, your pants are on backwards. This some kinda crazy sex accident?" She laughed a little hoping that he snap out of his little funk.  
He just laid there, face down.  
"Seriously whats goin on? You keep sneaking back in at weird hours. Few times a week your gone all day and no one can get a hold of you or find ya. Your in charge here. At least you say you are.  
But the way your actin you ain't in charge of jack shit. Let alone this gang. I been feedin your damn bugs lately and Im gettin sick of it. I got my own crap to deal with." She nudged him.  
Guzma grunted and slowly sat up. He faced the wall so he didn't have to look at her.  
"Theres... this guy. I meet up with. We have an arrangement. And sometimes things get out of hand... thats all ya gotta know. Don't worry bout it P." He said, his voice small but growing stronger.  
"A guy? Wait then why the hells it look like you've been droppin your pants?"  
"P. Lay off." He wouldn't look at her.  
"Wait, G..."  
"Plums. I said nuff."  
"Guzma are you gay?" She asked him as her brows flew up.  
Guzma opened his mouth but all that came out was a small choking sound. Was he? No. Maybe.  
"I like girls." He stated.  
"But ya also like boys?" She questioned.  
"...I like him." Guzma said sadly.  
He wasn't sure what he was.  
Some days he liked women and the next he didn't. Same with men. Some days he liked nothing. He'd find himself with a hard on and nothing to wack it to. Highly annoying.  
"...he like you?" Plum asked.  
Guzma looked over his shoulder at her, "No."  
She frowned.  
They sat in silence for what seemed like ever. Guzma turned back around and stared at his lap. Plumeria sighed and looked down at the stained floors.  
"He hit you?"  
"Yah." G answered.  
"Why didn't ya hit him back." Plums asked, her blood was starting to boil.  
"Cuz no one just throws a punch at Giovanna an gets ta walk off. If your pullin somethin on him you better be movin in for the kill."

\---

A chance meeting lead Guzma and Giovanni together. Guzma started working for Gio and Team Rocket to score some extra cash to help take care for his own team but things became complicated after the two men drank their way into bed with eachother. After waking up together they decided to continue on with their private time.  
Unfortunately Guzman soon figured out that he had feelings for the Rocket leader. After asking Giovanni if they were just for fun or if he meant anything to Giovanni, after that Guzma retreated home with a broken heart broken. Things became sadder and sadder each time Guzma drug his used body out of the all powerful Team Rocket leader's bedroom each passing day.  
As weeks streach into months life becomes a blur. When Guzma refuses to do every little thing Giovanni demands the Rocket CEO gets physical. By his own hand. Roughing Guzma up until the King of Skull's sneaks off to scamper off back home until his phone lights up a few days later for a booty call and or work.


End file.
